Club
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Puck arrives in New York to claim Rachel. Finally. Fairy Fic Godmother Prompt :D
1. Chapter 1

Club

"Dudes what are we doing here?" Puck demanded as he followed Mike and Matt (not even transferring schools in junior year would stop those two from being friends for life) into a club in downtown New York "Come on you said we were going to hit up the places..."

"The places Rachel would be, yeah I know I said that" Mike grinned throwing back a grin at Puck who scowled at his interruption

"Dude do you think we are stupid?" Matt laughed slapping around the back of the head "you work your butt off for two years after high school to get enough credits to transfer to New York and you think we don't know why?"

"When the first thing you said to us when we found out about this plan was 'so how often do you guys see Rach...oh and Satan?' like we couldn't put two and two together" Mike added

"Shut up I was just...you know being polite we were friends at the end of high school and I wanted to check that you guys were looking out for her here in New York" Puck said rubbing a hand over his shaved head

"Friends? Really? You two were never friends, she was your friend, and she was the girl who got away to you" laughed Matt leaning on Mike who took up the story.

"The girl you never hit on except for some stupid week in sophomore year when you knew it couldn't go anywhere because you had gotten Quinn Bitch pregnant."

"Oh and then shock horror when she finally dumps St Finnian you find out she's going to New York after senior year, and by the way of course she fucking was, you didn't step up to the plate because you weren't going to New York. And now suddenly here you are" Matt finished.

"I really didn't need you two to give me a rundown of my life" Puck said sourly not disputing anything they said, it would have been useless seeing as they were right.

"Anyway Rach and Santana will be here" Mike said ushering Puck towards the club entrance, ignoring the large queue and heading for the front which opened for the automatically, the crowd grumbling behind them.

"Rach make's friends everywhere and were she makes friends she makes her friends be friends" Matt muttered to Puck who just looked at him, wondering if they were talking about the same Rachel.

"No seriously Rachel knows everyone in this club, this is her hangout everyone in the city knows that"

"Helps that she's famous" Mike said wryly "falling into a film the minute she left high school" they three young men entered the large club after walking down the hallway towards it.

The large room was sunk into the basement, a walkway around the edge giving people a place to stand and watch the people dancing in the pit below, multiple bars dotted around, Puck accepted the beer being handed to him by Mike and looked around, moving with the boys to lean against the railings.

"There she is" Matt said pointing out the striking brunette and her best friend turned agent in the middle of the dance floor, Puck spared a passing glance for his ex fuck buddy Santana who was wearing her usual tight revealing clothing. But it was Rachel that he couldn't take his eyes off; in a silver tight silk wrap that clung to her curves and black heels she moved with a presence that was testament both to her natural personality and her meteoric rise to fame in only three years.

Pucks mouth curved into a grin as he lent on the railings, his beer between his two hands in front of him as he just watched her, drinking in the first real sight of her in two years, she appeared on the news and in magazines enough that he saw her. But to see her in real life was more, in living colour and 3d made not only his heart clench but made the need to readjust his jeans insistent, doing it discreetly he continued to watch her as an old school song by the now retired 50 Cent came on.

_Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shawty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday! _

Rachel and Santana through their arms up in the air and whooped loudly as a song from their childhood came on and grabbed each other hips to shift closer to each other, bumping and grinding against each other as the beat got louder. Pucks mouth dropped as Rachel mouthed along with the rap and she bumped and grinned and against her best friend, her hips swaying seductively and her arms in the air.__

You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed 

Taking a steadying breath Puck downed the rest of his bottle of beer and placed it on a passing waitress's tray before nodding to his grinning boys and descending into the pit, pushing his way through the crowd to Rachel and Santana.__

When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club  
Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they wanna fuck  
But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's up  
I see Xzibit in the Cutt that nigga roll that weed up  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a playa or pimp  
Been hit wit a few shells but I dont walk wit a limp  
In the hood then the ladies saying "50 you hot"  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac  
But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya im loco  
And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold  
I'm feelin' focused man, my money on my mind  
I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind  
Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow  
Her girlfriend wanna get bi and they ready to go 

Coming up behind the two of the he nodded at Santana who saw him over Rachel's shoulder and gave her a knowing grin before he placed his hands on Rachel's hips and moved with her, pressing his back and quickly growing erection into her back.__

You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed

Rachel sighed in exasperation as he hips were taken by once again an overly forward man who thought that just because she was famous and in a club and he was passably good looking he could hit on her. Rolling her eyes at her best friend who was smiling for some reason she turned quickly wrenching the hands from her hips momentarily prepared to give him a piece of her mind.__

My flow, my show brought me the doe  
That bought me all my fancy things  
My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels  
Look nigga I got K-Mart and I ain't change 

"Noah?" Rachel asked in shock as his hands found her hips again and he grinned down at her smugly, squealing loudly as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, they had maintained a friendship in the last two years with texts, occasional phone calls and emails. Sliding his arms further around her small waist and hauled her closer.__

And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
Nigga you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it  
I'm that cat by the bar toasting to the good life  
You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back right?  
When my junk get to pumpin in the club it's on  
I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she gone  
If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn  
If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned  
I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
If the niggas hate then let 'em hate  
Watch the money pile up  
Or we go upside there wit a bottle of bub  
You know where we fucking be 

Keeping her close he moved with her to the beat, grinding into her as they communicated with eyes and not with words in the pulsing loud atmosphere, smirking as she blushed when his hand travelled down to cup her ass and pull her closer to him again, his erection pressing against her stomach.

_Don't try to act like you ain't know where we been either nigga  
In the club all the time nigga, its about to pop off nigga  
G-Unit._

Grabbing his hand Rachel left Santana to her own devices and dragged Puck off the pit with her and into the VIP area at the back which was still empty this early in the night.

"I can't believe you are here!" Rachel said throwing her arms around her again and going up on tiptoes to press every inch of her body against his before pulling back slightly putting balancing her body with two hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips again.

"Here for good as well" Puck smirked "I'm the newest student of NYU, here to get my friends back, fulfil my dream of getting the hell out of Lima, and..." he took another steadying breath breath as Rachel beamed up at him and gave him a congratulations hug.

"Noah that's amazing!"

"Thanks" he breathed out again, thinking he was being a pussy for not just saying what he was thinking "and getting my girl" he finally finished.

"Santana? Oh Noah she's gay..." Rachel said hesitantly

Puck rolled his eyes and decided to just use his best weapon, lowering his hands a little further he cupped Rachel ass and boosted her up, her legs automatically going around his waist as he moved them both backwards to lean her against the wall while using one hand to push her dress up when it caught.

"You know I didn't mean Satan" Puck growled before lowering his head to kiss her firmly, using his hips pressed against the core he could feel the heat from even through his jeans already he kept her against the wall but freed his hands to use.

Tangling one hand in the loose curls around her neck he continued to kiss her intently, while his other hand moved down to lightly tug on the knot that was securing her dress closed, relishing in the groan he pulled from Rachel as his mouth travelled down her neck.

"Noah" she moaned shamelessly grinding against him as he pulled the now open dress apart to reveal her emerald green bra and thong set.

"Always you Rachel" Puck murmured against her skin while his hands tugged down the cups of her bra to release her breasts to his mouth, one hand on her hips again rubbing concentric circles there he lowered his mouth to tug on one erect nipple while his hand mimicked his actions on the other.

"Should have said something years ago" Rachel moaned one hand above her head grasping for a hold that didn't exist on the wall behind her.

"Saying it now" Puck said releasing her nipple with a light pop, his mouth descending on hers again as his hand moved down to her hot heat, pressing lightly on the outside he groaned at her moistness through them.

"More" Rachel groaned grinding against it as he lightly teased her, lowering her own hands to unzip his tight constricting jeans, lifting her whole body higher to push them down and make his dick bounce out in the cold air.

Sighing in relief Puck pushed aside the crotch of thong and swiped his hand along her wet heat "so wet for me" he groaned, relishing in the gasp and his name rolling off her tongue languidly as he thrust two fingers into the tight wet heat he had been dreaming about for years "so tight" he groaned again as Rachel mewled in his arms.

"God...Noah!" Rachel cried out as her core tightened around his fingers "no...no I want you inside me" she panted.

"You first" Puck insisted working his fingers in and out, his thumb circling her clit, not just accepting his decree Rachel lowered her hand to his throbbing dick and pumped it furiously working him up even more if that was possible.

"No...inside now" Rachel ordered stuttering, throwing her head back as he worked her

"I don't...I don't" Puck panted "I don't have..."

"Pill" Rachel gasped lining him up and pushing his hand away from her core with a whimper before he pushed into her making them both groan. Puck at the tight fit, that felt so right and Rachel at him filling every inch of her.

"Oh god!" Rachel cried again throwing her head back as Puck ratcheted his hips firmly, holding her hips tightly, his mouth everywhere he could reach, Rachel the same sucking and kissing on his neck as he moved within her.

"Fuck...Rach" Puck said burying his head into his neck as his hand moved to rub at her clit frantically, looking down as Rachel pushed up her shirt to grab at his abs, further down the sight of him moving in and out of her glistening pussy his dick covered in her arousal speeding up his fast approaching climax.

Her core tightening around him suddenly made him groan more as she threw back her head not caring about the wall behind her as she cried out his name, her climax sparking his own as he emptied inside her with a grunt and a whisper of her name into her neck.

Panting he moved them finally, turning them so his back was to the wall and sliding them both down before Rachel reluctantly pulled herself off him, whimpering at the loss of him "wow" she groaned moving to sit on his thighs dropping her head onto his still covered chest.

"Yeah" Puck agreed, wondering why the hell he had waited four almost five years for that experience, and where they both stood now.

"So cna we go home and actually get naked this time?" Rachel asked lifting her head and smirking at his shocked expression "because I'm covered in sweat and I like this dress" she explained getting up. Puck looked up at the vision in front of him and had to resist pinching himself, her dress hung open and her bra was still pulled down the colour framing her perfect breasts that had his dick twitching again already.

Sorting herself out quickly Rachel looked down at him hands on her hips as he watched her every movement with awe "Noah?" she asked gently "home, shower, naked, bed"

"Fuck yeah" he agreed finally getting to his feet and pulling up his jeans, tossing an arm around Rachel as they left the VIP room quickly, their friends knowing grins following them as they walked outside and hailed a cab. "I really like that club" he said with a lecherous grin at her "I hope we can go back and we won't be banned now"

"It's my club" Rachel said conspiratorially "that was my office, there was a perfectly good sofa behind you" her laughter filling the cab as Puck looked at her in annoyance "next time" she promised pressing a kiss to his waiting lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Random one shot just sort of following up to Club, written for Kimmy as usual :D**

Club 2

"Where are you going?" Rachel moaned rolling over and looking up at her boyfriend who was in the process of zipping up his fly, a quick glance out of the window confirming her suspicion that it was still dark out.

"Gotta get back to mine and pick up my books, I didn't want to take them to the club last night but forgot I needed them this morning" Puck explained sweeping down to press a kiss to Rachel's pouting lips quickly, only pausing to nip at the playfully before pulling back and looking for his shirt which had been tossed somewhere in the rush to get undressed last night.

"But why do you need to leave so early? It's not even six yet" Rachel complained for the umpteenth time in their three month relationship. "I'M not up this early"

"You don't have to get to Brooklyn and back before nine am" Puck explained laughingly again giving up on his shirt and getting into bed again to pull her close, knowing his demanding and high strung girlfriend would not be happy till a morning cuddle had been completed.

"I could order you a car" Rachel said brightly, both of them following to the script as usual

"And I'd just get caught in traffic" Puck smiled again, wondering why he never got frustrated by their constant rehashing of this conversation five times a week, scooting down and wrapping an arm around her tighter he let his hand slip into the boxers she had liberated from him to sleep in, her legs automatically falling apart as he worked her to a quick release.

Finally regaining feelings in her legs again twenty minutes later Rachel roused herself from her post-coital haze to press her lips against his before he slipped away into the dark Manhattan morning, she frustrated that he couldn't stay, but too sated to complain anymore.

"Hey baby" Puck said hours later as Rachel appeared beside him in the library he was working in, her appearance creating a stir with everyone in there as they realised the international superstar that was Rachel Berry was in the midst. Yep Noah Puckerman was the regular Joe dating the hottest movie star in the world, ok it helped that there was like twenty years of history there and they had known each other since Kindergarten, but they had only begun dating after been separated for two years, something the press stressed about a lot.

"Hi" Rachel said brightly plopping into a chair next to him, grabbing his neck and dragging his lips to hers, ignoring the flashes that went off around them as Puck responded eagerly not needing his girlfriend's insistent hands on his neck.

"Why you here?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled back, his lungs demanding oxygen and the clearing off the librarians throat behind them.

"Coffee?" asked Rachel looking over her boyfriends shoulder and smiling apologetically at the librarian as Puck agreed and stuffed his book and notebook into his backpack, taking Rachel's hand as she hugged his arm as they walked.

"So why you here?" he asked again, both of them ignoring the constant presence of paparazzi off to the side as they headed for the nearest coffee cart.

"Well I had a thought and I just couldn't resist coming over and finding out your opinion because I'm recklessly impulsive and had a free few hours"

Used to his girlfriends rambling Puck ordered two coffees and guided her over to the nearest bench with a hand on the small of her back, as he listened to her ramble about everything she had already done all day.

"Cool, so what was this thought?" asked Puck for the third time as Rachel finally paused

"Well I obviously live closer to the university of course, and I wanted you to have a think, only a think, I'm not rushing you into anything because of course I know you and you sometimes irrational fear of commitment, about possibly giving up your apartment in Brooklyn and moving in with me. I have that big apartment to myself mostly, and you spend most nights with me anyway, and of course it will save you money, and I will fully admit that I have ulterior motives in that I hate you leaving so early every day and would love you to be there all the time. But as I said I do not want to put any undue pressure on the relationship and I know we have only been together for a few months, but we have known each other so long, and I really do..."

Puck shook his head in amusement and pressed his mouth against hers quickly, a sure fire way of making her stop talking, her tendency to ramble controlled in interviews and the public meant her word vomit was sometimes worse with the people who knew her well.

"I'll think about it gorgeous I promise" he murmured against her lips, already knowing that he was going to take her up on her offer but if he had agreed with her straight away she would worry about forcing him into agreeing.

"Good" Rachel said pulling back a little and beaming up at him before kissing him firmly again his hands reaching for both of their cups and dropping them into the bin before winding his arms around her and pulling her closer, content to spend the next half an hour before his next class with his girl.

Running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her idly, their kisses casual and sweet punctured with talks about Rachel's club that Matt ran for her and plans for the fast approaching Hanukah, Puck let his mind drift off as Rachel discussed the events she was required to attend, and him by proxy.

Three months ago when Rachel had basically let him seduce her in the office of her club he had been worried about where it would leave him, his decision and long thought out plan to come to New York and finally get the girl at risk by an impulse to give into Rachel. But Rachel hadn't let him worry too much, she had dragged him home got him naked and not allowed him to leave for a week before school started, as far as she was concerned they were now a couple and there was no need for a discussion on the matter. Puck finally getting what he wanted and avoiding the awkward conversation about feelings wasn't going to argue, now he was ready to move in with her and he still hadn't told her his real feelings.

"I have class baby" Puck said regretfully, dragging himself out of his thoughts and glancing at his watch.

"Ok" Rachel said brightly getting up with him to kiss him goodbye and hug him tightly "I have an interview at Marie Claire but I'll see you later?"

"I'll meet you at yours much later" Puck promised her leaning over and kissing her again before she went off towards a cab and he headed for class, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did calling in a favour with his boys as he did.

Rachel walked into her apartment slowly, her feet killing her in the four inch heels that she had fallen in love with but her feet hated, kicking them off she headed further into the large apartment searching for her boyfriend who should have beaten her here.

"Hey BB" Mike said brightly as Rachel walked into the kitchen

"Hello" Rachel said brightly hugging him as she padded in her bare feet to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water "I didn't realise you two would be here tonight" she continued, knowing where Mike went Matt went as well.

"Won't be here long" Mike shrugged as Matt came to join them "Matt has work tonight because my dance team is appearing there and he has something he needs to do"

"Yes Mike, it is my club" Rachel said gently rolling his eyes at Mike "and it was my idea to hire LSD for the dance expo, because I opened the club because there wasn't anywhere to dance in this city"

"Being a fool again I see" Matt drawled hugging Rachel around the shoulders in greeting.

"But he does it so well" Rachel said brightly smiling at her friend who scowled in annoyance and mock hurt feelings before they both said goodbye and headed out to their respective engagements, Rachel and Puck planning a quiet night in for once, something which didn't happen often.

Padding her way through her apartment she stopped at her bedroom entrance as she watched her boyfriend unpack his clothes into the empty half of the wardrobe, his guitar in the corner, walking through the living room she had seen the new additions to her DVD and book shelves.

"I thought you were going to think about it" Rachel commented leaning against the door jamb as he turned to look at her smiling sheepishly.

"Well I've only been thinking of it for about five years" Puck shrugged "didn't want to drag it out to long"

Rachel smiled and ran at her boyfriend who caught her as she jumped into his arms, her smile warming him and making him feel like the man in the only way she could, it was like making her happy was all that was required to make him feel complete and content.

"No more my boyfriend leaving at five" Rachel said happily bouncing in his arms a little as he spun them around and they collapsed on the bed together, Puck on top of her his weight supported on his arms as he loomed over her.

"No leaving my girlfriend" Puck agreed happily leaning down to kiss her before backing up a little and pulling her up with him, wanting this to come across right and not have to connotations everyone would expect of him when he would finally say those three words right.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked as she was pulled into a sitting up position.

"No something very right" Puck smiled "something I should have told you years ago"

"Which is?" Rachel asked her heart in her throat as it beat uncontrollably

"I love you" Puck whispered know that she had been expecting her to say those three words, Rachel squealed, acting completely unlike her twenty three years, as she threw her arms around his neck and moved to straddle his lap.

"I love you too" she squealed before pressing kisses to her face, as many as she could, wherever she could, tugging insistently at his t-shirt and over his head "I would say we should have a recap of our first time, but I like the idea of slow and sensual" Rachel murmured rolling them over and pulling him down on top of her again.


End file.
